The Forbidden Spell part 2
by chihiro5
Summary: Ok here is chapter two of The Forbidden Spell..Now I must warn you things here will go a little over board and in the middle it becomes a lemon. This is where it really gets confusing...well at least for Kagome. Inuyasha surprises Kagome read and find out


~~Chapter 2~~  
  
Kagome got up and got dressed forgetting to close the door. Inuyasha came back to tell Kagome how proud he was that he actually did a task for her in her world. He stopped at the door in shock. There he found Kagome undressing.  
  
//I can't move, my eyes don't want to look away. Like I want to know what she looks like underneath all those garments.\\ he thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha stood there watching. Kagome had finally taken off all of her clothes. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring right at her. Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed at each other.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed the blanket next to her. She then gave Inuyasha a weird look. He just stood there staring at her, wondering if she would let him in. Kagome knew he was curious about her body so she grabbed him by the hand and closed and locked the door behind her. She then turned around to face him. Inuyasha was standing there looking in her eyes. He started walking toward her slowly. When he got right in front of her, he looked her deeply in the eyes. She held the blanker more closely to her chest. Half of her was telling her to run away but most of her wanted to stay, hoping that he would hold her close and kiss her just like he kissed Kikyo. Inuyasha held her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Kagome moaned a little. He began stroking her arms up and down, feeling her soft gentle skin. Just then Kagome's mother knocked on the door. They both jumped. Inuyasha stepped backed up a minute to see what Kagome would do.  
  
"Kagome! Souta and I are going out for a few hours and Grandpa already left for the market. We all wont be back till later on tonight is that alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, mother. What time will do you think you'll be home?" Kagome said as she leaned against the door so her mother wouldn't come in.  
  
"Probably not till about 10:00pm. Is that too late or do you want me home sooner?"  
  
"No, its fine mother have a nice time."  
  
"Ok bye Kagome."  
  
With that Kagome heard her mother and Souta leave and drive away. Once again Inuyasha came toward her and put his hands back on her shoulders, pulling her close.  
  
//My heart is beating so fast and I feel so flustered. I don't want him to let me go. Is he going to kiss me?\\ Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha stroked her hair while she held the blanket more closely to her chest. He then wrapped his arms around her slender and soft waist. As he was getting closer and closer to Kagome to kiss her the more her heart beat. His lips finally reached hers.  
  
// her lips are so warm and soft, her kiss is so tender and gently, not like Kikyo's lifeless kiss\\ He thought to himself.  
  
Their kiss became more passionate and more intense. Inuyasha knew he was doing a good job after seeing Kagome in her dreamlike state, so he finally closed his eyes. Kagome was so into the kiss that she dropped the blanket and had her hands down at her side, waiting for Inuyasha to stop kissing her and look at her body, but she didn't want the kiss to end. Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her up and down.  
  
"You're. your beautiful." He said with a smile.  
  
Kagome smiled back at him to let him know she was satisfied by what he had said. She then untied his kimono top and took it off of him. Inuyasha then took off his own undershirt, while looking into Kagome's eyes. They both knew what was going to happen and this is what they wanted. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her to her bed and laid her down softly. He kneeled next to her to kiss her. While Kagome lay bare on her bed, Inuyasha stood over her with only his kimono pants on. As he was kissing her once again, Kagome began to feel Inuyasha's strong body, by rubbing his shoulders and his chest. They pulled away once again, this time Kagome signaled Inuyasha to back up and let her up.  
  
"Do you not want to be on the bed?" He asked  
  
She stood up and went up to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I want to try it standing up." She said as he began to smile at her.  
  
Kagome slipped off his pants and tossed them aside. He grabbed her slender waist and held her close for one last kiss till they begun. While they were kissing, Kagome pushed Inuyasha towards a wall and rolled over so that her back was toward the wall and Inuyasha's back was facing her room. She then hopped up and Inuyasha grabbed her legs. He started to kiss her neck and then her shoulder while he was waiting for Kagome to give the signal that she was ready. Kagome moaned a little bit when he kissed her neck. She finally nodded at him letting him know she was ready. Inuyasha took his erection and slowly thrusted into Kagome. She gave a little squeal as he did so. He slowly thrusted into her repeatedly, making sure his erection was pleasing her so far. Kagome moaned and kissed Inuyasha letting him know he was doing fine. He then grabbed her and pulled her to the bed and laid her down. When he laid her down, she jumped on him and flipped him over so that she was on top and he was on bottom. She slowly moved her body up and down. She arched her back, putting her hands on Inuyasha's legs and had her head bent back, still moving her body up and down. Inuyasha stroked her body till he got to her breasts. He rubbed her left breast in a circular motion hoping it would please Kagome. Her moans told Inuyasha that it made her happy. When he moved his hands back down to her waist, she got back up and leaned in towards him to kiss him. After they kissed, Inuyasha flipped her back over to where he was on top again. As he did so their activity was speeding up. Inuyasha started thrusting into Kagome faster and more harder. After a few moments and a few more pushes Inuyasha rolled over to look at Kagome, who was now worn out by their activity.  
  
"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked.  
  
"No, Inuyasha that was great." She smiled at him letting him know she was fine and satisfied.  
  
After a few minutes Inuyasha had fallen asleep, while Kagome lay on his chest thinking to herself.  
  
//Ok now I'm really confused. After that does he love me or does he love Kikyo? Maybe I should ask Sango about this. I don't understand. When he first looked into my eyes he didn't look through me like he usually does. He looked at me and I could tell he was thinking of me and not Kikyo. Does he really love me? Or did he do this because he found out I loved him? I'll need to talk to Sango about this now. I'll go to the other side of the well later. Right now I think I'm gonna rest a while.\\  
  
~~*Two hours later*~~  
  
"Kagome wake up. Come on." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha dressed in front of her.  
  
"What's the rush Inuyasha?" She yawned.  
  
"I sense that the others are in trouble. I don't know how but I just have a feeling that they are in great danger. Come on get dressed and lets go see what's going on."  
  
Kagome got up and looked around for her clothes. She then faced Inuyasha who was holding out her clothes. She walked over to him to get her garments.  
  
"oh there they.."  
  
Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha's kiss. When he pulled away he looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled. With that he handed her the clothes and walked out. Kagome was still blushing and remembering their earlier activity. She mentally slapped herself to remember that Sango and Miroku might be in trouble. She quickly got dressed and went in the other room to find Inuyasha waiting for her.  
  
"You ready Kagome?"  
  
She grabbed her bad and nodded. With that they both ran to the well and jumped in.  
  
~~Well there's chapter 2 everyone. It gets a little bit better in the third one so I hope you all enjoy it. Send me a review or you can contact me on AOL. PrincessRiniGrl.~~ 


End file.
